story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryson (AFCoD)/Dialog
*'Morning': "Good morning! Whatcha want?♪" *'Afternoon': "Huh?! Oh, you again. What's up now?☆" *'Evening': "Good evening! The night is young, and so are we, player!" *'Night': "Wassup, night owl? It's getting pretty dark, huh?♫" *" and got married! Ha ha! I can't imagine the two of them love sports, though!" *"I heard that and got married! ♪ They make a great couple!" *" and got married! must be the happiest guy on the island!" *" and got married! I guess they could learn to cook together. They make a good couple." *'Very Low Stamina:' "What's wrong with you? That's the face of a tired soul! Sharpen up, dude!" *'Day after collapsing:' "I gotta tell ya, player, it was kind of bad to overwork like yesterday..." *'On his Birthday:' "Happy birthday to me! HECK YEAH!☆" *'Rejects a proposal:' " *'Win a Contest:' " *'Lose a Contest:' " *'Talk too much:' "Are you training today?" *'Good Birthday Gift': " *'Bad Birthday Gift': " *'Multiple Gifts': " *'1 Flower': "Yo! ♥ How are you? You're looking well!♪" *'2 Flowers': "How's work going? Just don't work too hard, 'kay?" *'3 Flowers': "My hobby is working out. I feel all restless when I don't get enough exercise." *'4 Flowers': "What? You want me for some new sports league too? Man, I'm totally in demand!♫" *'5 Flowers': "The other day, a guy comes by wanting me to sign up for his new Muay Thai venture. I was like, -Sorry, bro! I'm totally booked up right now!-" *'6 Flowers': "Ugh... I just bit it back there! But all this gravel stuck to my leg feels right! Nothing says "man" like a gravel-covered knee!♪" *'7 Flowers': "I'm glad I met you! I'd never forget the moment you first met me in Heartful City!" *'8 Flowers': "I'd do anything for you, player! ♫ Being in love is awesome!♪" *'9 Flowers': "You make me so happy.☆ I feel like I owe you something.♪" *'10 Flowers': "I now know why I'm always worrying about you, player. Ah... I... I luv you, player! ARGH, I messed it up!" *'7 Flowers (Male)': " *'8 Flowers (Male)': "I like people that are so stoked that it affects everyone! You should get stoked too!" *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': "Well, player, sometimes you just gotta let out a big roar straight from your gut! OK, then! Let's roar together! Ready... Set... Tomorrow is a new day! Did you get a good shout going? If not, try doing a few sit-ups once in a while, catchphrase!" *'11 Flowers': " *'12 Flowers': " *'13 Flowers': " *'14 Flowers': " *'15 Flowers': " *'16 Flowers': " *'17 Flowers': " *'18 Flowers': " *'19-20 Flowers': "I intend to do anything for you, player! If you tell me to fly, I'll probably fail, but I'll try anyway!" *'Engagement': " *'Pregnancy': " *'After Baby's Birth': " *'First Child grows up': " *'Second Child grows up': " *'Engagement': "Congratulations on your marriage! Are you two getting along with each other?" *'Pregnancy': "Have you thought about receiving a child? Awesome! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "I heard that your baby was born! ♪ That's great! ♫" *'First Child grows up': "How's your kid? Growing up already? That seems amazing!" *'Second Child grows up': "They say that children imitate their parents! ♫ You should set a good example!☆" *'While dating': " *'Newlywed to Riley': " *'After Brian is born': " *'After Brian grows up': " Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue